Waiting
by Hyper Kid
Summary: I've been waiting for so long. I don't even know what I'm waiting for anymore. AkiraxSasuke


Waiting

My sister had this idea, but it's my pairing, and she told me to write it, so I added a few... nips and tucks and rolling around on the bed. Or more accurately, ground. In this I am cultivating some tension, and overdosing my sense of the dramatic, but this is still me so expect humor. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: If I owned the manga, this would be in the script. And Sasuke wouldn't be the one who always gets it. That's just mean.

Akira sat on a hill, looking off into the distance. The sun was setting, but he wasn't watching it. There would be no point, because, despite everything people said, and despite his attraction to a certain young shinobi who probably hated him, Akira was still blind. He wouldn't care to see the amazing colours anyway, or the interesting cloud formation that spelled out 'Akira and Sasuke are hot together'.

Sasuke could have seen it, if he had looked, but he was too busy watching Akira. The blind boy had been staying with the Sanada Ten for a while now, ever since the land of the Mibu. Sasuke didn't object half as much as he let the others think. He was actually attached to Akira, recognising in him the same loneliness he himself had felt in the forest. And, to be perfectly honest... the blind boy was beautiful. Then a sly voice right next to Sasuke's ear made him jump."Why don't you go see what our guest is doing, Sasuke?" Sasuke jolted from his seat on the ground and spun, hand flying to where Shibien would have been."Dammit, Yukimura, don't do that!" Yukimura made his special cat smile, and ran a hand through his hair."Don't avoid the point, Sasuke. I've seen you staring at Akira-kun out of the corner of your eye. Why don't you go talk to him?" Sasuke blushed, shocked that someone else had noticed him watching the icy samurai."Oh, come on! He hates me!" Yukimura smiled sneakily, a quick talk last night having confirmed the opposite."I'm not so sure of that, Sasuke. Akira-kun seems very interested in you as well... and even the author seems to be rooting for you..." That was when Sasuke noticed the 'interesting' cloud formation, and silently swore to kill their resident evil teenager for this very obvious sign, that could be seen from anywhere. Yukimura drew him back to the matter in hand by pushing Sasuke into the area where Akira could sense him, mouthing 'If you don't own up I'm giving those pics I took of you and Saizo to HK'. Silently cursing HK, Yukimura, cameras, and his own stupid feelings, Sasuke moved over to where Akira was sat."What are you doing?" Akira turned his head to the younger boy quizzically, then turned back."Just waiting." Sasuke frowned slightly, and flopped to the ground beside Akira."For what?" Akira looked surprised, then shrugged. He wasn't displeased."I don't know." Sasuke frowned, contemplating his problem, when a voice in his head started giggling.'Just kiss him Sas, then you get some no matter how he feels!' Sasuke frowned slightly, and sent a mental shout at the author.'If you don't get out of my head I'll chop it off.' The voice stopped suddenly, but the advice spun around in Sasuke's head. 'Why not? Because even if I hate to admit it, she's right, and it's not like my life's on the line...' Giving up to the feeling, Sasuke leaned over and kissed Akira hard in the mouth, letting out all the stress that had been building inside him and therefore utterly dominating the other, surprised boy. Then he pulled back quickly, and sat back, staring at the sunset with his arms wrapped around his knees. There was a moment's pause, then Akira spoke."That was a surprise." Sasuke flushed slightly, and got to his feet."Sorry. I'll go." Akira was blushing too, and half turned towards the younger ninja."I think that's what I was waiting for." He hesitated, then cocked his head slightly, flush spreading. "Do it again?" Sasuke blinked, confused. Inside he was turning cartwheels, and he could almost hear the smug 'I told you so' from HK over the buzzing in his ears, but he ignored her. He looked down at the blushing blind boy, and smiled slightly."No, it's your turn to surprise me." Akira waited until the blush vanished from his cheeks, apparently thinking, then he pounced, jumping on Sasuke and tackling him to the ground.

Well? Happy, sad, flay me alive? I know Akira probably would...


End file.
